Marshall's Teachings
by MarshallLeeLovesMeX
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna guitar lessons and feelings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lesson Starter**

Marshall Lee wasn't much of a talker. When other people would chat he would simply listen. Right now he was listening to his best friend. Fionna had been ranting on about her day with Gumball, and quite frankly it irritated him to hear so much about the stupid prince.

_I'm better than that dumb wad of gum anyway!_

"MARSHALL LEE! ANYONE HOME?"

Shaking himself out of his trance he realized that the young blonde had asked him a question.

"Oh, sorry Fionna, what was that?"

"I asked you what you're thinking about."

"Oh…Um nothing really."

"Oh...ok...well, as I was saying PG was getting ready for this ball and…"

As he looked at her, the vampire could start to notice small things he never had before. Fionna used to be a simple little girl who was just that…a little girl. Suddenly, however, in the past couple of months Marshall had started to see her chest wasn't flat anymore and her body was deliciously.…._NO! Stop thinking about Fionna that way! I mean she's what…18? You're 1,324 years old Marshall come on….Oh Glob what's wrong with me!?_

"Hey Marshie?"

_That fudgin nickname…why does she call me that? She's just so globin cute!_

"Yeah Fi?"

Hearing him say her nickname brought on a huge blush…Fionna loved this vampire…

_If only he could love me. Glob I love the way his voice sounds!_

" Um…..well…..I was wondering if you could teach me to play guitar?"

The immortal stared at the young human. Her eyes were a bright blue and had heaps of care inside them. For a moment he believed they could be happy…then he noticed her blood and wanted it. That brought him back to reality.

…._she would never love me._

"Of course Fi, I'd love to"

They said their goodbyes shortly after and Marshall sat staring at his wall thinking.

_One day…I will find out if Fionna loves me one day….now….time to find my old acoustic._

**Authors note: Okay so I know it's not great but yeaaaaaa. Well this series all takes place during Fionna's guitar lessons to add some light. Well thankseroonies!**

**Btw: REVIEW PWEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya people. Well since people liked this I figured an update every day I can get to mickey d's for wifi should be cool. Hope yall like this next chapter ****. BTW I love when u guys review seriously…I feel so accomplished 3 NOW…on with the story**

**Chapter Two: Time for a new guitar**

As Marshall waited for Fionna to show up for her first lesson he let his mind wonder. He thought about all the times when Fionna would just show up and drag him out of his house. Though he acted like it bothered him, he was thankful for it. He was happy that there was someone who actually wanted to be with him. As he reminisced over all of their adventures he accidently plucked the string on his guitar to hard causing it to pop and also making the wire hit his face.

"FU-"

There was a knock at the door. As he opened it, Fionna rushed in, freaking out when she saw the giant red slash across his cheek.

"Oh my glosh Marshall! What the hay-hay happened?"

"Um….yea…my string popped. Looks like we're gonna have to go get a new guitar. You need a smaller one anyway since you're a beginner."

Marshall's eyes crossed hers as he expected to see disappointment at his carelessness. However, all he saw was understanding. He smiled.

Sure, Fionna was a little upset that she couldn't start her lessons right away but all it meant was that she got to spend more time with Marshall. _I wonder why I never noticed how amazing Marshie's smile was before._

"So, Marshie, where do we go to get this guitar?"

"Well, Guitar Island, of course silly."

And off they flew, Marshall cradling Fionna in his arms, to Guitar Island.

When they arrived at Guitar Island Fionna was freaking out. There were so many guitars of all colors and sizes and shapes.

"Marshie look! That one's just like your bass at home except it's green."

"Be looking for you one. Remember it needs to be small and an acoustic."

She quickly scanned the area, when her eyes fell upon one. It was small, but not too small. The strings were a golden bronze and the neck was a deep sea blue. The tuning keys were the same color as the strings but the head of the guitar was a gradient of black and the blue of the neck. The body of the guitar is what caught her eye though. The main color was a blood red that mixed with the sea blue and a purplish color to look like a sunset. It was strange but the colors were strong. She knew it was meant for her. Once she showed it to Marshall he only stared. He had never seen a guitar more fitted to a person than this one was for Fionna.

"Wow Fi, that guitar was made for you."

"Really?"

"Hecks yea! Wait here I already know which one I'm gonna get."

Marshall floated away, quickly returning with a larger acoustic that looked like his old one but with a baby blue blending occasionally with the red. He had picked this one because it was him with Fionna in his life. Hurt with love blending in. _Love? No there's no way in all of Aah that I, Marshall Lee The Vampire King, am in love with Fionna….Am I?_

By the time they had gotten back to Marshall's house it was already getting dark.

"Marshie, I should probably get home or cake will worry. Is it ok if I keep my guitar here?"

"Sure Fi. So you'll be back tomorrow same time right?"

"Yup, later Marshall!"

And she was gone her silhouette fading against the sunset.

As he watched her Marshall could swear he felt his heart lurch. _Marshall Lee, what in all of Aah have you gotten yourself into._

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did! If yall have any idea's or wanna see something happen lemme know K? Oh and yes there will be rated r stuff but that comes later! And this is not a sex story! Jeez it's a romance ;) Well I gotta go now! Das v****idana****! Adios! Hasta ****luego****! And all other sorts of Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Well here's chapter three. If I update a little slower I'm sorry guys *tear* I gotta get my Pre-Cal grade up or graduation isn't gonna happen O.o Stupid Pre-Cal.**

**Oh here's the one and only disclaimer I will post...it's in the story though so it counts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this or any adventure time creations…in fact all I own are two cats and a dog who screw up my typing! But how I wish I owned Marshall Lee *swoon*…I also don't own any bands mentioned or anything…all I own is my imagination.**

**Oh and my inspiration for this chapter was the song powerless by Linkin park**

Chapter Three: Quick Learner

Once again Marshall Lee found himself waiting for the deliciously wonderful blonde to sweep through his doors and create a brand new breathless adventure just like yesterday. When he heard a soft knock on the door and smelt cherries he knew she was here. _I wonder why she started using a cherry shampoo._

When he opened the door his jaw dropped. There stood Fionna but she wasn't wearing her usual blue sweater and skirt. When she saw his eyes search her, a sudden blush crept up to her cheeks. When Fionna had woken up she felt a strange urge to be different from her usual self. She had replaced her blue sweater with an "A Day to Remember" T-shirt. She had no idea who they were, but Marshall had brought her the shirt saying they were one of the best bands before the Mushroom War. And in the place of her usual skirt were long baggy black pants. The pockets were trimmed with red and had little chains over them. And the biggest change of all was that she wasn't wearing her hat. Without it her long blonde hair flowed halfway down her back and curled into little ringlets at the bottom. In the corner by her ear, she had a little black ribbon with red in the middle to keep her hair from falling forward and obscuring her face.

Marshall wouldn't stop gawking at her so she simply stepped past him, leaving him stunned and almost making him lose concentration and fall from where he was floating.

"Woah Fi….you freakin look AMA-ZING!"

"Uh…yeah….I kinda got that from you staring."

"Sorry…it was unexpected," he blushed and then quickly added, "so….let's start on these lessons already."

"Cool."

Soon they were both on Marshall's bed and he was teaching her basic chords like A minor or E. He showed her basic strumming techniques and showed her how to play the beginning of a song called iron man by some band named Black Sabbath that she had never heard of...basically it was a one string song where you went from open to fret 3 twice to fret 5 twice then fret 7 and then 8 repeating 7 8 twice then di 5. He also taught her the beginning of a song called Seven Nations Army that was 7 7 1 2. When Fionna's fingers were turning red and were starting to pulse Marshall told her to stop.

"But Marshie! I wanna keep going!"

"That's not a good idea Fi. You'll strum your fingers raw. You need to pace yourself. When your skin gets used to the sensation you can play to your heart's content, but until that happens take it slow ok."

Fionna reluctantly agreed and put angel (she had named her guitar angel since Marshall said he always named his and when she saw his was named heaven she wanted it to match) back in her case and in Marshall's special guitar closet where he kept his bass.

When Fionna was turned around putting angel up Marshall stared at her. Her hair was long and the fact that it smelled like cherries intoxicated him. For the past two hours he had wanted to do nothing but bury his face in her hair and hold her close. _What the hell am I doing? I want to kiss her….Glob Marshall just do it!_

When Fionna turned around and was about to tell Marshall thanks she felt his cool lips on hers. He couldn't hold it in any longer. When her lips started to move with his, he almost couldn't control himself. The world around them started spinning and finally Fionna broke away to breathe.

**Lemon warning! Rated M: Skip to end until you see STOP if you don't wanna read!**

Marshall's face was about to show his disappointment when suddenly Fionna's mouth was back on his. Her hands were cupping his face when one disappeared under his shirt. Her hand ran across his abs and when she decided the shirt was a barrier she found the hem and started tugging up at it, breaking their kiss for a brief moment, and instantly sliding it off of him. Never in a hundred years, had he thought this would be Fionna's reaction, but he sure as hell wasn't going to fight her.

Fionna wasn't sure what she was doing but it felt right. She wasn't new to this thanks to her first boyfriend, whom she decided never needed to be mentioned, but she was still a virgin and wasn't sure how to go about telling Marshall. But none of that mattered. All that mattered at this moment in time was Marshall.

He knew she was a virgin. Marshall knew that even though Fionna had had a boyfriend a long time ago he hadn't taken her innocence. She didn't have to tell him…he could feel it in the way she tensed whenever he tried to unbutton her pants. She had let him but he could tell by her body language. He left her pants alone and instead took her t-shirt off. His eyes fell on a red bra that was laced with black at the top and had more scattered lace over its entirety. His mouth watered. Not for the color but for what was hidden underneath. His hands expertly unlatched her bra and her chest spilled forward. His mouth quickly found its way to her pink nipples and he started to suck on them softly occasionally scratching her milky skin with his fangs.

She had never felt so good. She hardly even recognized that the low moan was from her own mouth. Marshall let his hands travel from her large pert breast lower to the hem of her pants. When he slid his hand past and didn't feel Fionna tense he continued. His fingertips gingerly touched her center and she moaned louder. He gently started to circle her clit making her nearly scream.

She couldn't take much more. Marshall was waaaaaay to good at this. When he had moved his hand lower she had almost screamed from the pleasure. When he started to gently nibble on her chest she exploded. Colors emerged from every shadow and suddenly she was in a new universe.

Marshall couldn't believe he had just made Fionna come so easily. He pulled his hand out of her pants and helped her clean up before finishing himself in the restroom. When he returned Fionna's face was such a delicious color of red he wished he could taste it. Marshall kissed her once again. When Fionna pulled away this time she didn't kiss him again.

**Stop! End of the lemon.**

Fionna looked at Marshall shyly.

"So um…what does this mean we are?"

"Well…Fi…I would say that you are my girlfriend…that is...if you agree?"

Fionna nodded emphatically.

Marshall noticed it was already dark and told Fionna she should leave before Cake started to worry. He walked her to the door and right before she turned to leave, she tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek.

_Well well Marshall….You are a genius. _And with that he walked into his kitchen to see his mother there. She had an evil smile on her face and was staring at Fionna's far-off figure heading home._ This cannot be good!_

**Yea…cliffy! Hey if it makes you read then the cliffy shall stay! Well…I gotta go to bed. From one Vampire lovin Texan to whatever u people are..GOODNIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sooo….just to answer a few questions….yea on the last chapter the guitar chords are wrong…terribly…I put them correctly but somehow my phone fudged up and got rid of numbers and words in that part. Also I know you can just change the string on a guitar. In this story however, it's a lot easier to just get a new one than go and find a string that fits then take the fifteen minutes to correctly fix the string to the guitar not to mention retuning and all….so buying one is simpler. On to chapter four**

**Chapter Four: Mommy's home**

Fionna ran quickly to Marshall's house. It was time for her lessons once again and after what had happened yesterday she couldn't wait. The moment she walked in the house, however, she knew something was wrong. Marshall wasn't waiting for her and instead of the house smelling like apples it smelled of mint. Before she even moved another step Fionna heard Marshall yell.

"NO! I already told you Fionna isn't like that!"

Fionna realized that she was the main subject and quickly tried to hear the other persons reply. She then heard a woman's voice but she was so quite all Fionna heard was "yesterday" and "human".

"OhMyGlob WOMAN! You're the one who invaded my house! You didn't even call! How long were you even here? Last night you just snickered and ran aw-"

Fionna had decided that she wanted to be seen and noticed that the female voice was Marshall's mother Mandy. She was dressed in a dark purple dress with her hair up in a tight bun. Her face was lighter then Marshall's but instead of the smile Marshie always wore she had an impeccable sneer.

"Oh not to worry Marsh, all I saw was your lovely girl here" she nodded towards Fionna" kiss you and run off. I swear. What went on before that, I will never know."

Marshall trusted this woman about as far as he could throw the royal promise guardians…and he couldn't even move them an inch, but this was his mother and he had to at least be civil…when Fionna was around anyway.

"Fine…mom…well…can you go now? Fionna's here for guitar lessons and I believe you could be a distraction."

"Very well LEE my dear…Goodbye"

Marshall cringed at the word Lee. His mother knew very well he hated his middle/first name. He soon, however, calmed down enough, after she left, to go up to Fionna, pull her into his arms, and then kiss her with all his passion.

"Sorry about that Fionna. She tends to show up at all the wrong times. Apparently the nightosphere needs to be realigned with chaos. Unfortunately, that means our guitar lessons have to be canceled for a few days. Is that okay?"

"Of course Marshie…but….I wanna make the most of today since you won't be around for a while." And with that she kissed him back with even more passion. Marshall wanted to just take Fionna to his bed but knew that she was here for guitar lessons, not sex. He sighed from his decision.

"Fi… you're here to learn guitar…and since I'm gonna be gone I need to teach you as much as possible."

Reluctantly Fionna agreed and got out angel. During the two hours Fionna learned what a capo was used for and how to transition her fingers faster. When it started to get dark Fionna gave Marshall a passionate kiss knowing that she wouldn't see him for a while…he held her against himself relishing in the warmth. Before letting go he said something he would never take back.

"I love you, Fionna the human"

She couldn't believe her ears. She looked at him and when she saw the way he looked back, she knew it was true.

"I….I love you to Marshall Lee the Vampire King"

**Ok sorry it's short but I really wanted to upload...it might be a few days till the next chapter…writers block ;( well…later...AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**


End file.
